Songs Of Heartbreak:Yuuram
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: One shots, put together. Mainly Wolf/Yuu moments. First Chappie: A year has passed since their engagement has been annulled so what happens when he sees him again?


**Bokura:** Yes, yes I know I have been on…hiatus for quite some time correct? But I am back and hopefully able to still write well enough for fans to enjoy it. Especially since I'm writing something different than what I am used to , but I really love this couple. And I heart Wolfram with a passion, and I feel sad for him ^^. I'm a sucker for sad things….I dunno why I torture myself heheh. But I hope you enjoy this glorious package of heartbreak and love. Kyou Kara Maoh is not mine though, sad I know….._Italics are lyrics!

* * *

_

**And Still**

**_Reba McEntire_****

* * *

**

The sun was shining again as I stared outside my window, unable to move as thoughts were rushing in my head. It's been a whole year as of today , that I have been gone from Blood Pledge Castle and have joined my uncle's side in my homeland. I can remember that day to every detail, the way I looked at Yuuri with such sadness as he annulled our engagement. After two and a half years he finally decided to stop acting like a wimp and tell me what he wanted. It would figure that in those years he changed me completely , sure I acted like my bratty self every once in awhile, but it was because I was afraid….afraid to have my heart ripped out like my mother has had all those many times.

I quickly shook my head of such thoughts and stood, my bare feet hitting the soft fabric of the beige carpet. To me it looked so hideous , but I didn't have the strength to complain at the time and now it'd be a nuisance to bother with it since my stuff was here. I walked towards my wardrobe and opened the polished doors to grab my uniform. Yes, I still proudly wore my blue uniform, I felt like I couldn't part ways with that part of who I was. I would still stay as a prideful mazoku.

As I walked down the staircase I could see the many servants that my Uncle had hired running around , doing as they were told and a part of me laughed inside to think of how the maids back home were never this concentrated and would be hiding in their little corridors , spreading the new gossip. My emerald eyes lowered, it was not my home anymore….I left that place long ago.

"Good morning …Wolfram." My uncle said after he took a sip of his tea.

I gave a nod and sat down at my seat, the maid rushing to bring me breakfast. I picked up my fork , only to play with the food that graced it. I let out a sigh and stood, excusing myself, I needed to do something to get my mind off of things.

_Thousands of people live in this town And I had to run into him_

My gaze was down as I roamed the town, passing many merchants and citizens that seemed to bow down in my presence. I was hardly paying attention, as I was lost in my thoughts, but then I heard his voice.

"Wolf? Neh Wolfram is that you?"

_When I saw him there on that busy street Those feelings came back again_

There he stood, a crowd whispering around us and walking past , knowing what they were doing was rude in front of royalty. I stood there, breathing harshly , my hands shaking and one climbed its way to my chest as I stared at him. He was still his usual self, the same warm smile, the similar black but caring eyes, and the same voice that I would dream whispering soft nothings to me. His hair had gotten a bit longer and though he did have the same voice I could tell it was becoming deeper as he continued to get in touch with his maou side. If only…..No wolfram….you were done with this…..with him. You told yourself you would never feel this way again……and yet……

_There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide He walked up to me, looked in my eyes._

I watched as he walked up to me, looking worried and soon as I tried to remember to breathe, I noticed those dark onyx irises staring deep into my emerald ones.

And still the world stood still I couldn't move And all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I loved him still……

Yuuri gave a soft smile as I gave a nod to show I was alright. And I heard him ask ,_"How have you been? It's great to see you again, you really are a sight for sore eyes!"_

My insides were coiling as I wanted to turn away and let out my sorrows , but I told myself that night and many nights before that as my hope died away that no matter what, I would not let him see me so pathetically. I just wanted him to be happy…..I took a deep breath and had enough courage to look upward at him as I talked to him.

"_I can't complain….Oh…I'm doing fine…."_

_We talked as people rushed by We laughed about old times and all we went through_

I felt myself glaring at his general direction as he told me about his adventures overseas and how he always would picture me on the side throwing up like usual. His laughter rang through my ears with each story we passed with each other. I let myself give a small smile as I remembered the days in which I would call him a wimp and accuse him of cheating, but….

_That's when he hugged me and said I missed you…._

I felt my eyes water, but I refused to allow it. Instead I decided to enjoy this moment when he would finally wrap his arms around me, unlike so long ago when he refused to even touch me unless needed.

I glanced over his shoulder at a figure that was walking towards us. Her blonde hair glistened in the sunlight, and her blue round eyes sparkled with a look of love. Warmth left me as he turned around at his name being called sweetly and he gave a soft smile, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

_That's when she walked up to him He said this is my wife_

He did his usual, nervous gesture of rubbing the back of his head. "We actually got married a couple days ago…We're actually on our honeymoon right now…"

_I gave my best smile But I was dying inside_

"It's a pleasure milady…."I gave her a bow, but she just gave a soft giggle and told me that I didn't need to be so modest. "I wish you luck, I hope you ake good care of him…. He is…. a wimp…" I said trying to act like my old self for him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_He said we've got to go now It's getting late it was so good to see you and then they walked away_

I watched , his back turned to me and yet all I could do was fall to the ground, struggling to breathe.

_And still The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel_

_Was this aching in my heart_

_Saying I loved him still……

* * *

_

**Bokura: **And there you have it folks….I was sorta sad to write it like this, but a part of me really likes it. I enjoy happy endings as much as the next girl, but I was in the mood for something sad. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!


End file.
